


i'm learning to fall

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lysander hated life sometimes. All he wanted was a girlfriend. But Merlin always picked the worst moments to throw all his bad karma back in his face. Next Gen.: Ly/Lily.





	i'm learning to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**author's note** : Because I love this `ship and there's not enough of it out there. And because I can't write anything not in this style. It sounds like everything else I've ever written.

* * *

Lysander hated life sometimes. Why the world always seemed to be out to get him, out of all the other candidates, he didn't know. All he wanted was a girlfriend. Lysander didn't have many a crush in the first place, and was the type to get his hopes up too high. But why Merlin loved to throw all his bad karma back in his face at the worst moment possible, he would never be able to conceive.

First, there was Alice Longbottom. She was nice, and James Potter's best friend. He was forever the far away crushing type, and was deathly afraid of James beating him to a pulp if he got anywhere near Alice with "wrong intentions". He waited until Alice was alone, and approached her with a carefully chosen bouquet of roses picked from his mother's garden. He watched as the greeting smile fell from her face, and her eyebrows crinkled. He listened to her stutter a no. Felt the first stab in his heart.

His second crush was on Dominique Weasley. It was short-lived, and he never told her of his feelings. Liam something-or-other had swept her off her feet a week after Lysander had finally let himself have another crush—and on _Dominique Weasley_. Dominique was basically off-limits, thanks to Bill Weasley's infamous "my daughter does not begin dating any boy without a heavy interrogation" policy. He felt down-heartened at his lost chance, and another stab to his heart, and shook Lorcan off when he tried to comfort (read: tease) him.

At age sixteen, he fancied a girl named Sarah Johns. She was charming, and they were partners Chemistry year in Muggle Studies. She seemed to like him enough to go on a date with him, so, he summoned all of his nonexistent Gryffindor courage (he was a _Hufflepuff_ ), and thought, _Third time's the charm_! He sent her a note bearing the proposal of a date to the Three Broomsticks that Saturday, and he received another stab, when all he received back was:

_Danny's already asked me._

His hands clenched; she didn't even say sorry. Or _Any other time, Ly_? He thought, maybe she wasn't as sweet as he originally thought. Danny was more charismatic and interesting than him, anyway.

He had almost given up on girls when he saw her. They had met before—their parents were too close to have not to—, but that was long ago. He hadn't had a good look at her, then, and now, he felt like his heart could beat right out of his chest, his feelings were so obvious. They had both been named Head Students that year, and they spent way too much time together than what was necessary. They talked late into the night, sometimes, and she could be found next to him during meals, or in the library most days. They were growing too close to just be platonic anymore, and many were under the impression they were snogging, shagging, _something_. And, slowly, Lysander was falling for who was becoming his closest friend. He was as nervous as ever, and pretended not to notice the other boys admiring his crush, and bought her flowers and approached her early one morning.

"Lily?" he asked hopefully as she exited her dorm. "Lily, look, I was hoping—" He paused and held the flowers higher. She gasped and smiled. "I was wondering, er, if, you know, you'd like to be my, er, girlfriend? I understand if you don't—"

Lily flung her arms around her stuttering Head Boy's neck and held tightly. She nodded into his neck and he beamed. Fourth time lucky and best.


End file.
